Out Of Sight pt. 5
by joe stakem
Summary: More about David this time, Oz has gone wolf, so have alot of other people, find and read the others if you can't follow, read and review


Out Of Sight part V (The Hunt)

An ongoing fanfic by Joe Stakem

David had been running through trees for what seemed like hours. He still had his gun in his hand, because there was a werewolf on his tail. Dave became a vampire hunter/killer at a fairly young age. It all happened three years ago, when a woman turned his younger brother, Derwin. Derwin came after Dave one night, trying to turn _him_, Dave couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother, which is why he lives with a nasty scar from the fight they had, but that was another story...

Meanwhile on the other side, the troopers along with Larson were gathered by the van, they had just watched Oz attack officer Larson, and Dave run off into the forest. "He has run." On officer said, taking off his hat. "Yes, he will not get far," another answered. They were less like officers, and more like robots now, they began taking off their clothes. Oz was to busy snacking on Larson to notice them talking. "The red one was one of us, how unexpected," another officer said. "Yes, he hid himself well, he still thinks he's human." Another answered. "It was a shame we killed the other two, we will have to make do with one." "What of Larson?" An officer answered. The one who looked toward the forest, the one who was obviously the head of the pack, answered. "He is dead, but the hunt is not..." and with that, one by one, they all turned into wolves. 

David knew where he was going. Running like hell, he headed for the diner, where his car was waiting for him, hopefully. _If somebody didn't jack my stuff_, David thought, running even faster. It wasn't far from where he was, he just had to get there. After a few more minutes of running, he reached the parking lot of the diner. His car was there, but somebody had messed it up good. There were dents all in it, and the windshield was completely broken. He ran over to the car, an old Chrysler, and went straight for the trunk. He had lost his keys, so he had to shoot the lock open. After he blasted it open, Becky came out of the diner. "Now what they hell are you doin' here?" She asked, she was wiping blood off her hands. Dave got that feeling again. "You ok?" Dave asked her, she was wiping a lot of blood off her hands. "Just fine, 'specially now that you're here..." "Well listen Becky, there's some freaky stuff going on here, I think it's best that you get out of here." David said, opening his trunk. Just then, someone came stumbling out of the shadows. He was stumbling like a zombie, and there was a visible hole in the middle of his chest, he was missing an arm. "Holy crap Don, you look like hell." It was Don from the gas station alright, but he was dead, or was he? Dave turned toward Becky, who had turned pale that quickly. "What the hell-- Dave was cut off by Donnie charging for him, going for the kill. _BLAM!!!!!!!_ With one quick shot to the head, Donnie was down. "Damn, what'd you do that for, he was only gonna eat your brain!" Becky said, while a tiny patch of her cheek fell off, exposing facial muscle. "What it going on in this town?" David asked, with his gun aimed straight at Becky's head. "You see, Don and me are zombies, don't know how we got that way, but it's a living." She said, while lighting a cigarette. She took a puff, then threw it down and went for Dave, she hadn't eaten in a while...

The wolves were speeding through the forest, hot on David's trail. He had left a scent, and they were following it. Dave was equipped to handle vampires, but not werewolves. He was low on ammunition, which was why he had to get to his car...

Dave rifled through the trunk of his car. He had a small arsenal of vampire hunting materials, holy water, crosses, and loads of stakes. He had only one gun with silver rounds, that was the problem. He had an extra clip of bullets, but he couldn't find it, and time was running out. _You never know what you'll run into on the road._ He thought, he had run into werewolves before, which was why he packed a gun, which only had two rounds left. He didn't know that there were five wolves on him, for all he knew it was just Oz on his tail, he felt safe with only two silver rounds...

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
